Velvet - HORROR EROTICA
by cheerlove
Summary: Before Velvet was born, her mother made a deal with the devil, and now she has to pay the price. On her eighteenth birthday, he comes to claim her, to have and do with her as he pleases. PS: Contains extreme and nasty sex (don't read it if you can't handle it) *VD has nothing to do with my story, just needed a cover* *oneshot*


,I can't believe, my mom forbid me to have my eighteenth birthday party, can you believe it?' Velvet asks her best friend Tessa. ,Oh hell, no..she didn't..I mean it's your eighteenth and we've already planned the location, the DJ..she can't do that.' Tessa looks outraged. ,But she is..she's not giving up the house..or any money for any party.' She says as they walk to Tessa's locker. ,But which rich kid, doesn't have a party for their eighteenth...it's just illogical.' She gets her books out. ,Did she at least give you a reason?' Tessa asks her and she shakes her head and shrugs.

,Hey Velvet...' Cameron with the pretty blue eyes walks past her. Every girl's wet dream in this school. ,Must be nice to be you..having all those hotties pining for you.' Tessa teases her. ,You do know..they all just want to...you know..with me.' Velvet looks to the ground. ,And why wouldn't they,I mean you're a bombshell..and believe me, sex is fun..I can't believe you're almost 18 and still a virgin.' Tessa says blunt. ,Can you say it any louder?' Velvet smacks her friend who just grins.

Velvet was a very different kind of pretty, unlike anything, anyone had ever seen before. She was the exotic version of snow white. Her hair long, soft and smooth and Velvet. It really grew that colour out of her head, nobody knew why or where it came from, the doctors didn't know why, whether it was a condition or not, and anytime Velvet tried to dye her hair, it still looked Velvet in the end. The reason her name was Velvet in the first place. Then her skin was caramel, she wasn't black or white, or latina, her skin just had a smooth caramel tone, she had radiant green eyes, and perfectly carved pink lips. Her body was unusual too, as if she'd undergone plastic surgery, because she was too perfect. She had big C-Cup breasts which weren't pointing towards gravity, like most women had, but there were up and tight, with round pink areolas and small but pointy pink nipples . Then came a thin waist line, but she still had hips, which flowed into her firm big bubble butt, which then featured her long legs.

All her life, people had been staring at her, or asking her parents if she was adopted, because she looked nothing like them.

The more she grew and developed, the more boys and even men couldn't take their perverted eyes off her, and yet so far, Velvet had only had two boyfriends.

Her first boyfriend Eric who she had dated at the beginning of freshman year, had been nice enough to not stare at her boobs 24/7. She had liked him and had considered losing it to him. They were in her bedroom, past second base, and Eric touched her thigh, that's when the cramps had started, the closer he got to her core, the intense the pain got, she felt like she was going to faint, which made the horniness fade eventually. Eric and her had tried a second time, but the same thing happened and that eventually led to him dumping her.

Her second boyfriend came right away, they were all lining up to date her. After two weeks of dating, Nick wanted to hit homerun. It was a warm summernight and they were making out in the backseat of his car when he started fondling her. ,No Nick..it's too soon, we barely know each other.' She said gently, but Nick pushed on. ,Come on baby, I know you want it...' He got between her legs. ,Nick, no!' She fidgeted around, but he was a buff high school jock who badly wanted to fuck. ,Nick stop, please!' She had begged but he pinned her down with his weight trying to get his dick out, pushing her dress up at the same time, and trying to keep her still. She screamed and kicked, but he pushed her thong aside, but when his dick came an inch close to her core, something terrible happened.

Suddenly Nick went still, it was like his face was frozen, contorted with pain. His whole body fell on Velvet she pushed him aside just to see blood. Was she bleeding? But it wasn't hers, she looked at Nick and clutched her mouth. His balls had exploded and his dick looked like someone had poured acid over it. He was also bleeding out of his nose, mouth and ears. ,Oh my gooshh..' Velvet whispered with tears in her eyes. She immediately called the police, but what would she say? She couldn't ignore the feeling, that what happened to Nick was somehow her fault...

Since then, she had stopped the dating-thing for a while.

,Velvet, you listening to me?' Tessa snaps her fingers in front of her face. ,Huh..you were saying?' She looks at her friend. ,I said, why don't you date Cameron, he's clearly into you and more mature than most guys...' She asks me and I just shake my head tiredly.,Are you still hung up on the Nick thing? Girl, come on..it was his bad he had a heart attack and a brain aneurysm on the same day..it's not your fault he died..it's time to move on, and you better start it off with a mind-blowing party!'

I spend the following weeks trying to be the perfect daughter so my mom would change her mind about the party. I cook and clean and do everything to maker her happy. I even go dress shopping with Tessa. The perfect birthday outfit, and super short dress, barely covering my butt, with a very low V neckline which went to my navel and exposed a lot of sideboob. Half of my breasts and my nipples were covered, the black dress really left nothing for the imagination. Paired up with some really high heels and I was irresistible.

Three days before my birthday, I crawl up to my mom again. ,So mom..about my eighteenth we don't have to have a party, just a small gathering would be just as nice..' I say in my sweet voice. ,Velvet, haven't I told you not to talk to me about this again?' She looks annoyed. ,But it's my eighteenth, what's the big deal?' I was done playing nice. ,You're not having a party or a gathering, not even a sleepover, end of discussion!' She says and I can only look at her. ,But why?' I ask her and she just looks at me unable to say why. ,Give me a good reason..is somebody going to die, is that why I can't have a party?' I ask, really not getting why. ,Be careful what you say!' She says and storms off, the closer my birthday came the irritated and anxious she got, forcing me to be home at 8 and always tell her where I was going. Was she afraid I was going to act out the minute I turned eighteen and run away? Well, maybe I should. Being a good girl hadn't gotten me anywhere so far.

I cry my heart out to Tessa on friday, morning, my birthday was on sunday and so far it looked like it would suck. ,Oh Tessa...I don't get what her problem is...' I wipe the tears away before the history teacher comes in. ,Don't worry, it will be ok...' She says but I didn't see it getting ok anytime soon.

On saturday morning, when I want to spend the day with Tessa, I try opening the front door, just to find out it was locked. ,Mom? Why is the door locked?' I ask her and she comes around the corner. ,Honey, I'd like you to stay in today.' She says with arms crossed. ,Excuse me?' First I couldn't have a party and now this. ,There are dangerous things out there, Velvet...I just need you st stay in today and tomorrow.' She tells me. ,Do you hate me?' I ask on the verge of tears. ,No dear...I can't tell you, but trust me, it's better this way.' She says and I can see she has my keys in her hands. I run upstairs to my bedroom and start crying. Around eight pm, Tessa comes for a visit, I had been sulking in my room all day, not like I had any other choice.

,Can you believe she grounded me for no reason? She won't let me out on the eve of my own birthday.' I was born at midnight, between the 31st october and the 1st november, I guess everything about me was unique. ,Ok honey...listen...I had a surprise party at Cam's house planned for you..I know..surprise, surprise and I'm a really good friend. Problem is...the grounding. So Plan B...I'll go now and tell your mom, you don't feel like talking, then come back at 10 pm with a ladder to your rescue and we'll party the night away.' She says and I can only stare at her with big eyes. ,Tessa, I love you.' I hug her and she pats my back. ,Just make sure, you look sexy as hell, there are gonna be some real hot guys.' She says and takes off.

I sulk and make sure my mom sees me sulk, then go to bed around nine, after telling her to leave me alone, silently get dress, and Tessa punctually comes to my rescue. I couldn't believe I was sneaking out the house, this was my first time I had done something really bad.

We arrive at the party and everybody yells ,surprise' and the hugs and kisses begin. ,Before you enter the party house..you have to take 18 shots representing eighteen years.' Cameron and the others are standing around me as he holds a tablet with shot glasses. ,Hmm...I dunno.' I chicken out, I wasn't an alcohol or drugs kinda girl. ,It's either that or you take some X.' Tessa threatens already holding some in her hands and I quickly grab a shot glass as everybody yells ,drink,drink,drink.' . I quickly down three and shake my head. ,Common, time for number four, I know, you can do it.' Camerion cheers me on and I drink four in a row, already wanted to vomit. The people around me count every shot I take. ,Take a deep breath, then go again.'Tessa says and I manage to drink all shots. ,Omg, I can't believe I did that.' I say to Tessa when I'm done. ,Time to get wasted, baby.' She yells and the DJ makes the music blast out of the speakers.

I dance with five different guys and my other friends and am really having the time of my life. The alcohol had made me super friendly, I didn't even mind when a guy grabbed my rack and danced super close to me, and boy, did I feel a lot of boners.

Close to midnight, Tessa cuts the music and holds a little speech. ,Ok guys..I want you to countdown with me as my bestie turns 18. ,10...9' She starts as the others chime in. ,3...2...1.. Happy birthdaaaaay.' They go and the moment the clock strikes midnight a wave of heat rushes over me, all of a sudden. Was the alcohol now taking effect. I get a lot of hugs and kisses again and congratulations,but the heat on my body had rained on my parade.

I was feeling feverish.. I excuse myself and make my way to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. All of a sudden I was covered in sweat and feeling really, really horny. I had been horny a few times, but sex was out of the question and whenever I tried to masturbate, the cramps would start again, so down there, I was pretty much untouched.

And now I had a red hot burning desire down there, I shuffle my dress up and take my thong off. My thighs were glistening with moisture, I was really wet down there, cum sipping out of my pussy, like drool out of a baby's mouth. I dabbed myself, but my pussy just twitched and leaked again. Had I gotten an STD or something, by dancing too close to a boy?

I unlock the bathroom door, wanting to go find Tessa and ask for a tampon or something, but the party was gone. Instead of teenagers standing in the whole , making out and whatnot, I was standing in a giant bedroom where everything was red. The walls, the carpet, the bedsheets.. I step into the room. ,Tessa?...' I call out. The bathroom door falls shut behind me and I panic. I was all alone, standing in a red room...someone must have slipped me some X while I wasn't looking, and now I was seeing things. I wasn't in Cameron's house anymore. I look around me, there was nobody there, but when I turn frontal again I see this giant of a man stand before me. The first thing I could see, was his green eyes which were unnatural, his pupils had the form of diamonds, they looked, dangerous, if not even toxic. He throws me unto the bed before I can even gasp.

I fly across the room unto the bed, and finish gasping...and now I was sure I was hallucinating. All of a sudden I was bare ass naked and spread-eagled tightly across the bed, with some red glowing thingies capturing my hands and ankles. ,What the heck...' I look at my restraints which seemed to have materialized from thin air. My dress and shoes were gone..they had just disappeared. But that shouldn't be my biggest problem right now. I was completely naked and spread-eagled with a man in the room!

It looks like he's floating as he comes to stand before me and I really catch a good look at him. For starters, he was naked. He was over 2 ft tall unlike any man I'd ever seen, and he looked devilishy hot. He was muscled and chiseled everywhere, even his abs had abs. He was unnaturally buff and broad, not even bodybuilders managed that look. And then my gaze dropped unto his dick, and my heart stopped beating. He had two cocks! And they had a life of their own, twitching, the blood vessels looking like they were about to explode. He was huge, so huge, I definitely knew this couldn't be a human. He was as long as my thigh and half the size, and I really had big thighs. I really hoped he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do because I wouldn't survive that..and I'm just talking physically.

,Who are you? Why are you doing this?' I try fidgeting around, but the restraints wouldn't budge. ,I'm your master.' He says and he gets on the bed which creaked. ,You want to fucked, don't you...' He hisses and I can see he has pointed canines. Oh my gosh, did vampires really exist? So not the point, right now! ,No...I don't want to be fucked...I want to go home...' I stutter feeling really uncomfortable the way he gazed upon my body. ,You've wanted to have sex so many times, but those cramps were always in the way. His big hands stroke my inner thigh. How did he know about the cramps? ,But tonight...I'll give you the real taste of pleasure..' He head disappears between my thighs as he sucks in my moisture, which just wouldn't stop flowing out of my pussy. He grabs my boobs hard as he tongues my pussy and I tense and arch my back. He tongue went in real deep, rocking my pussy walls the way it snaked around, and he hit my G-Spot repeatedly with his tongue, making me writhe on the bed like a crazy person. How long and fat was he tongue, that he felt so large inside me. I tilt my head back as I break out in sweat again, then cum hard on his face. Then he does another incredible thing, he sinks his ,fangs' into my mound drawing blood and juices out of me. First there was a sting of pain but that turned into pleasure and with every suck he drew, the closer I got to another orgasm, which just led him to suck more and me to have the same reaction.

But I hadn't seen nothing yet. I was levitated into the air, still spread-eagled and turned around, so that my butt was facing him. I was levitating! He forces four fingers into my virgin pussy and I cry out...like I said, he had large hands. He tries reaching deeper with his fingers. He grabs my asscheeks and spreads me even wider, I hear air suckle into my pussy, and all of a sudden he fists me, his whole fist disappears inside me knuckles deep and then elbow deep, I see his fingers in my belly, he was past my womb. How was this possible, I didn't feel pain, but it was very intense pleasure. He was rubbing my insides and I was cumming like a waterfall, feeling really spent and exhausted. His two cocks were hard and deadly looking. ,Please..don't...' I whimper really at the brink of my strength. He unloads two litres of cum around my anus, so it would gets soft and open up, and then it dawned on me, a second too late. I had heard of double penetration before, but feeling it, with two large elephant cocks was just another issue. I stopped breathing as if someone had punched me hard in the stomach. I was in delirium, having lost complete sanity. I could see his dick in my stomach, they way you could see an unborn child move an arm or leg.

And then he really, started fucking me. With both his hands grabbing my waist, he pumped, slammed, thrust and grinded into me at top speed he was just a blur. And all I could do was scream a very long and high pitched ,Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...' As my C-Cup breasts bounced up and down, back and forth. I was being devoured, rummaged , ravished...and it had never felt so good.. His cock was stretching both my holes to the max, I was pretty sure it was going to tear before he was done . Time flew by, I was pretty sure hours had passes and he was still slamming so hard and so fast, the jelly of my asscheeks just wobbled, no booty shake would win against that. I'm bathed in sweat and so sore everywhere when he finally comes. He roars so loud, the earth and the walls shake and the windows explode, when I drop unto the bed. ,Shake your ass in my face...or I'll fuck you again.' He threatens in his creepy deep voice. He looked handsome but he was so damn creepy. My ass is in his face before he can blink, I wouldn't survive another round of fucking. Both my holes were agape, still haven't recovered from the shock yet, allowing him to see inside me. I was leaking his cum in my anus, and our cum in my pussy. It splashed out like skunk who had just squirted.

My ass was still wobbling in his face when he spanks me so hard, I was pretty sure, his handprint was going to be on my left asscheek forever. He grabs me again and sits me on his cocks, which were just too much too handle, as his hands come around me and dig hard into my breasts. ,Why are you doing this?' I ask totally exhausted, really just wanting to die, so I could finally just rest, when he says. ,Ask your mother.'


End file.
